


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by Elizabeth010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, One Shot, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Seventh Years as Eighth Years
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth010/pseuds/Elizabeth010
Summary: GERMAN TRANSLATIONHermione ist frustriert, dass Post-Voldemort Hogwarts nicht seine Einstellungstrategie für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geändert hat.ÜBERSETZUNG des englischen Originals von Angela M auf Fanfiction.net





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Important Meal of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502366) by Angela M. 



> TN [Translator's Note]: Die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction gehört nicht mir, sondern ist eine Übersetzung des englischen Originals von Angela M auf Fanfiction.net  
> Sie hat auf meiner Anfrage hin die Übersetzung genehmigt: "Yes, you have my permission to translate it." Auch nicht mir gehören die Figuren und ihre Welten, dass gehört zu Warner Bros und Marvel/Disney, nur die Übersetzung ist mein Produkt.  
> Nachdem die Formalitäten erledigt sind, bedanke ich mich auch im Namen von Angela für euer Interesse und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen dieser kurzen Geschichte.
> 
> AN [Author's Note]:  
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Harry Potter noch The Avengers, aber ich denke wir alle wissen das.  
> Notes: Das ist für meinen Bruder, der mich ermutigt hat mehr zu schreiben. Wie auch immer schrieb ich das anstelle von dem Doctor Who/Jingle All the Way Crossover, dass sowohl auf der High School als auch auf der Titanic stattfindet, von dem er denkt, dass ich es schreiben sollte.

"Direktorin, seien Sie vernünftig!"

Minerva McGonagall runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Miss Granger, mir ist es egal, wie sehr die magische Welt in Ihrer Schuld steht, Sie werden nicht diesen Ton mit mir anschlagen.“

Hermione setzte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl, schloss ihre Augen und zweimal von fünf rückwärts. Als sie relativ sicher war, dass sie ruhig genug war, öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„Er ist verantwortlich für die Zerstörung in New York City.“  
McGonagall warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Er führte eine Armee an, AUS DEM HIMMEL!“

„Genug, dieser Vorfall war eine Angelegeneheit der Muggel. Es wurde ausgetragen mit ihrer sonderbaren Teklologie. Sie wissen besseer als ich wie clever die sein können. Professor Odinson jedoch ist sehr offensichtlich ein Zauberer und dadurch nicht hätte verantwortlich sein können. Nun will ich, dass Sie mit diesen lächerlichen Behauptungen aufhören und in die Klasse zurückgehen.“

\---

Hermione hätte nicht mehr frustriert sein können, denn es war egal wie viele schlechte und böse VgddK-Lehrer sie hatten, das Kollegium schien immer Scheuklappen bezüglich der Gefahr zu haben, der sie der Schüler aussetzten.  
Sie schmorte in ihrer eigenen Wut bis sie sich ihrer Mitsiebtklässler anschloss, die in den Klassenraum hinein gingen, indem Professor Odinson vor seinem Tisch stand.

„Guten Morgen, Sterbliche.“ sagte der Lehrer mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, dass Snape beeindruckt hätte.“ Diesen Morgen, werden wir uns eine Seite aus einer ihrer früheren Verwandlungsstunden vornehmen. Anstelle aber zu lernen wie man eine Maus in eine Teetasse verwandelt, werden wir lernen wie man eine Teetasse in eine Schwarze Mamba verwandelt.  
Auf diesem Weg könnt ihr euren Gegner angreifen während ihr kaum euer Frühstück unterbrechen müsst. Immerhin, ist das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages und wir dürfen es nicht versäumen.“  
Nein, nein, er war überhaupt nicht böse.

Und zum 50. Mal seit sie das neue Semester startete, fragte sie sich, ob es zu spät wäre nach Beauxbatons zu wechseln.


End file.
